Pure
by Amy the Armadillo
Summary: An accident changes Amy's life forever, and shortly after she goes missing for five years. When she and Sonic are reunited, sparks will fly! Sonamy, Crails, Knuxouge, Shadina
1. Broken

Chapter 1

Broken

AMY'S POV

Thirteen minutes to midnight. Snow. Clouds. More Snow. The street lamps flickered. No one was dumb enough to brave the icy streets in a car. Amy felt safe as she walked onto the street and made her way across. She had large clumsy mittens and scarves on. A thick jacket, long pants, snow boots, and she was only lukewarm.

She began to cross another street, right next to the bend, when it happened. The sudden light was blinding in the darkness. She couldn't hear anything but her heart pounding. Amy couldn't move. A sitting duck. She knew that the driver of the car was trying to stop, and she was trying to run, but neither party was having any luck.

Sonic was god knew where, so he wouldn't be able to save her. She was bitter towards him lately anyway.

Amy possessed all of this in less than a second, so it was a shock to the system of everyone there when she made contact with the silver truck going at roughly 50 mph.

The pain was shattering. She felt her bones breaking like toothpicks in a sickening way. People screamed, and several cell phones were whipped out to call the emergency line.

Amy laid on the snow. She was fighting to draw breath, and each one was agony. Adrenaline surged through her veins.

She heard the sirens and the crunches of tires on the snow and the roar of engines. She smelled the exhaust, she tasted the fear and urgency in the air.

"Lift her up on three! One-" a female voice rang out as a stretcher was put on the ground next to her

"Two-" hands gently but quickly rolled her onto her back and readied her to be put on the stretcher and carried into the ambulance

"THREE!" the next thing Amy knew, she was in a hospital with people all around her, and breathing in nearly pure oxygen.

"You're gonna be okay, Miss Rose" A male doctor assured her

Amy smiled. Everyone here knew her, the place was small and old fashioned. Everyone knew each other.

"You're going straight to the O.R." he told a nurse.

**SONIC'S POV**

Sonic walked through the snow. He was all smiles and no unhappiness. His arm was around Sally's waist and she was leaned against him. Sonic and Co. had just put Eggman's robots in a world of hurt. He bent down and kissed Sally. Her long, bushy tail curled around him. Sonic slowly pulled away and looked into the squirrel's ice blue eyes.

He took her hand and continued walking. Sonic always thought that their kisses were somewhat... empty. Never any fire behind them. Her auburn hair swayed slightly as a breeze came. Sonic's ears perked up.

Along with that little gust of wind, a sound came. His head whipped around to face the street. Sure enough an ambulance sped past in the previously unspoiled snow a minute later, towards the hospital. Sonic frowned. Those cars were rarely needed around here, as there was an extremely low crime rate.

"Sal, I'm gonna see what happened, okay?"

She looked up. The disappointment was evident in her eyes. "S-sure"

Sonic smiled at his girlfriend and sped off in the opposite direction.

When he found the site where there was a dinged up silver truck, blood in the snow, and a whispering crowd he surveyed the scene. Everyone sounded worried.

Sonic walked up to a police officer, who was standing next to another police officer who was interrogating a blood red wolf with a horrified expression, and tapped her on the shoulder.

The woman turned around and blinked at him. "Oh! Sonic, how can I help you?" the lavender fox with dark blue eyes asked.

"What happened?"

"Well.. the victim is in surgery and this guy-" she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at the blood red wolf "-is so freaked out he can barely speak. But from what we did get out of him, he was turning the corner and he lost control of the car. He tried to stop the car, but hit the girl anyway."

"Who was the victim?"

The fox looked down and started twiddling her thumbs "Well... you see.."

Sonic was getting the vibe that it was someone he was close too. Only Cream and Amy had stayed in the city.

Which was it? Cream, or Amy?

"Who was it?" He nearly yelled

She looked up at him like she really didn't want to say.

"A-Amy Rose" she squeaked.

Sonic went numb. Amy had been hit by a car, and she was so badly injured that she was in surgery.

"How bad was it?"

The officer didn't speak, but instead gestured at the large puddle of blood soaked into the snow.

A navy blue rabbit paramedic who had stayed behind answered the question for her.

"Several shattered ribs, a broken leg, internal injuries, and her head took quite a beating"

Sonic's heart nearly stopped.

"S-she's gonna be okay... right?" He questioned.

"I don't know. She's badly hurt and chances of coming out of this exactly like she went in are a million to one. Best case scenario, she has a slight limp and a weak arm, but that's the most to hope for. She won't be able to fight anymore though. That's for sure"

Sonic turned around and walked away. He flipped out his cell phone and hit Sally's speed dial number.

"Hey, Sal, It's Sonic"

"Sonic! What happened?"

He knew that Sally was looking for a piece of gossip to spread around. She'd recently had a dry spell.

"Amy got hit by a car"

A sharp intake of breath on the other line.

"She's okay, right?"

Sonic knew that Sally was really just trying to be nice. She really didn't care about Amy and he knew it.

"No. She's in surgery with internal injuries, broken ribs and a snapped leg"

"Oh man..."

It was obvious that now she was truly feared for Amy's life. The girl didn't hate her, but she didn't exactly like her either. If she was badly hurt, Sally would care.

It started to snow again. Sonic's feet came down on the white blanket with a soft crunch each step. The cold seeped through the thick jacket he wore and made his fur stand on end.

"I'm going home Sally"

"Okay"

Beep... beep... beep... beep... beep...

Sonic closed his phone at the dial tone and made his way back to his house.

"Sonic, what's wrong? Did something bad happen"

Sonic turned around and came face to face with a nine year old yellow kitsune. Tails was wearing a white scarf, dark brown jacket, and jeans.

"Yeah Tails, something really bad happened"

"What?"

"Amy was hit by a car and she's in pretty bad shape"

"Oh my god... What's wrong with her?"

"From what I heard, she's got broken ribs, a broken leg, and internal injuries"

"Damn..."

Sonic smiled "Don't use that language, young fox"

Tails snorted. "Of course, you're such a fine example after all"

They both felt a wave of guilt wash through them. Here they were, making jokes. Amy was either unconscious or in pain.

"So... have you gone to see her yet?" Tails inquired.

"Na"

"Why not?"

"She's probably gonna be in the O.R. for the next few hours, Tails"

"Oh, sorry I didn't think about that"

"It's okay, we'll see her tomorrow"

"And soon after that, everything will be back to normal!"

Sonic's face fell. "Not exactly, kid"

Tails looked up at him, confusion on his face. "But... Amy's gonna be okay, isn't she?"

"Yeah... but you see..."

"What is it Sonic?"

"Amy's probably not going to be able to fight with us anymore. She'll have a limp and won't be able to physically push herself most likely"

"Amy will pull through though, wont she?"

"Sorry Tails, but it's not likely"

**CREAM'S POV**

Amy sat up in her bed and winced. It had been two weeks since the accident, but she still hadn't fully recovered. The hospital room was white, the blankets were a fluffy polyester, the sheets a soft cotton. All was white.

Cream smiled at her friend's progress. The boys couldn't be there today, they had another plot of Eggman's to foil. Amy didn't mind.

Doctor Amare walked up to Amy holding a paper and said "I need to tell you something, Miss Rose. I prefer that only you hear it first, so you can decide if you want your friends to know"

Amy nodded in agreement and Cream walked out of her room into the hallway, with her shoes squeaking on the linoleum.

A minute later the beautiful turquoise dove walked out of the room looking sad. She looked at Cream.

"You can go back in now. I suggest it."

Cream's smiled died as she looked at the doctor's somber expression deepen and she walked away. Cream stared after her and made her way into Amy's room.

She was crying her heart out.

Cream ran to her side and said "What's wrong, Miss Amy?" and hugged her friend who was curled up in a ball.

Amy wailed and shook her head, which rested in her hands, and her frame shook with misery.

_What did that doctor tell you? Oh Amy, what could possibly make you this miserable other than Sonic dying? The only-_

Cream suddenly understood.

"Oh my god" she said before pulling her friend close and crying with her.


	2. Panic

Chapter 2

Panic

**SONIC'S POV**

Sonic walked into the hospital room that Amy was in, to find both she and Cream were crying. Well... more accurately Amy was sobbing her eyes out, and Cream had silent tears sliding down her face. It was weird because only a day earlier Amy had been all smiles and herself.

"Amy? Are you okay? What happened?" Sonic asked as he stood by her.

Cream opened her mouth to answer, but Amy beat her to it... in a way.

"Cream, don't tell him. Sonic, don't tell anyone that you found me crying. Cream, same goes for you. As far as everyone knows, _nothing is wrong with me_" She hissed the last words.

"B-but Miss Amy... My eyes are red. How do I explain why _I _am crying?"

"Say you read a sad part in your book"

"Okay"

"What are you hiding, Amy?" Sonic asked her. He was slightly worried.

She glared up at him. If looks could kill, Sonic would be dying slowly and painfully. He winced under her icy stare.

"You ask me that again, and I will make sure that you don't leave the premises without me breaking every bone in your body first"

"I won't ask then..."

"Same thing goes for if I find out that you told someone that I was crying, and I will never speak to you again if you tell anyone what happened, Cream"

Cream looked like she was going to cry

"Yes, Miss Amy"

"Amy, don't be so tough on her"

Sonic watched as the anger inside Amy rose to a boil. He'd better get out of there fast before she strangled him.

"Can you two leave me alone, please? I need some sleep" she said in an apologetic tone. "But I'm serious. I will never forgive you two if you do what I told you not to"

Sonic gladly took the invitation to leave before his death sentence was announced.

_I wonder what happened..._

*next morning*

_It was dark. There was nothing but black. Sonic looked down and saw his feet. They were on something solid. He tried to take a step forward and prevailed. His feet started to run._

_After about five minutes, each step echoing, he put his arm out in front of him and it came in contact with a door. Sonic found a handle and pulled the door open. The room was white. It hurt his eyes. The ceilings were impossibly high. _

_In the center of the small circular room was a girl laying on the floor curled up on her side. She was wearing a long flowing white dress that was thrown in a sea of silken fabric. _

_There was silence._

_Sonic walked over to the girl. There was something familiar about her. He effortlessly rolled her over so that she faced both him and the door._

_It was Amy._

_Her eyes slowly opened. They weren't the bright emerald color that he remembered. They were a pale greenish grey. Her fur was the same. Grey tinted with pink. Sonic took a few steps back._

_What had happened to her? Amy looked up at him. She began to get up off of the cold marble floor and made her way towards him. With each step she winced. Sonic knew that something was wrong. _

_She lightly draped her arms around him and pulled Sonic into a gentle embrace. Sonic felt something warm and wet on his chest and shoulder. Amy took a step back and Sonic stared at her. She now had no color in her what so ever. _

_And that wasn't all._

_Her entire front was covered in blood, starting at her chest where her heart was, and tears were flowing down her face. She smiled at him and said_

_"My heart had been ripped from my chest, Sonic. Both of my dreams have been taken from me"_

_Amy then walked passed him and through the door and into the darkness. He tried to turn and follow her but his body wasn't moving. The blackness beyond the door seeped into the light and began to consume it. _

_The black smoke was rolling towards him when suddenly-_

Sonic's eyes snapped open. He rolled over in his bed and pulled a certain brown squirrel towards him.

"Good morning, sweet heart" Sally said innocently as she curled up against him.

"Good morning, Sal. How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully" she replied before kissing him. "You?" she then asked

"Pretty well, aside from the fact that I had a nightmare"

"Aw, you still get nightmares? Aren't you a big boy, Sonic?"

Sonic smiled "Yeah, I am. But even I get nightmares."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

Sonic shook his head "All I remember is a girl in a white dress with blood dripping from a hole in her chest where her heart was, and her saying 'My heart has been ripped from my chest. Both of my dreams have been taken from me'" well it wasn't a complete lie. He remembered the girl being Amy, the fact that his name had been in that sentence, and the whiteness and darkness.

"That's horrible. Now what are we gonna do for breakfast?"

Sonic realized he was absentmindedly stroking the naked squirrel's side, but didn't stop.

"I have no idea" he said before kissing her.

**AMY'S POV**

Amy had been out of the hospital for about four months, and she was walking with a freaked out Sally and an excited Rouge. Sally had moved into Sonic's apartment, and she was showing symptoms of pregnancy, but wanted to be sure. So they were on their way to a drug store to pick up a pregnancy test.

Amy smiled. _Sonic's gonna have a kid, that's wonderful! But I wonder what they'll do.. Sonic's only 16 and Sally's 18... they're a bit young to be having kids in my opinion... They'll be financially sunk! And it hurts deep down, but as long as Sonic is happy, I'm happy. _

Her smile broke into a grin. Amy looked at Sally "You'll keep the baby, won't you?"

Sally looked at her with her eyes wide "I-I don't know"

Amy's smile fell. "You mean you're considering _not_ keeping it?"

"Amy, I'm only eighteen! How am I going to take care of a baby? I would be ruined!"

"You would pull through, Sally. I know you would. You're one of the strongest people I know"

Amy was honest. She wanted the kid to grow up to be happy with a mother and father. Even if the first few years were rough, it would eventually turn out okay.

"I'm not so sure, Amy"

Amy turned away from the squirrel. "well.. let's go find out for sure if you have an angel inside of you, Sally"

Rouge was just skipping happily next to her two friends, not hearing a word that they said.

"Could you guys not tell anyone, please? Especially not Sonic. If I choose to keep the child, I want to be the one to tell him"

"Okay"

**SONIC'S POV**

Sonic, Tails, Cream, Rouge, and Knuckles stood in front of Amy's house. It was June 23rd. Her birthday. Cream bounded up onto her porch and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and a pink hedgehog invited them in.

The party lasted for about three hours. Just as everyone was getting ready to leave, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Amy said happily before skipping to the door and opening it. "What are you doing here? I already got the mail today..."

"Someone asked me to take this to your house as a late delivery. He said it had to get here today"

"Uh, thanks"

"You're welcome, Miss Rose"

Sonic heard a door close and footsteps before Amy appeared in the living room archway holding an envelope.

She slowly opened it and as she read her eyes widened, her expression one of fear and horror.

Amy whispered "He... he found me" and completely froze.

Amy dropped the letter as if she had been burned, and fled as if the writing would chase her and rip her to pieces.

Sonic walked over to the letter and picked it up

"Uh, Sonic? You sure you should read that...?"

Sonic ignored Tails and read aloud:

_Dear My Angelic Amy,_

_You're mother is gone. I know because I just washed her blood off of my hands. Sorry about that, but when I came across her and asked where you lived, angel, she told me to leave you alone. I can't have that, can I? It's horrible, first I had to kill your father, now your mother. So very sorry, my love._

_Happy birthday, Dearest._

_We will soon be reunited, dearest. I hope you waited for me and are still unspoiled. Don't run, beautiful._

_Love,_

_Your soul mate_

Sonic wanted to puke. So someone sent Amy a letter to tell her that he loved her enough to kill her parents for rightfully keeping him away from her.

This was sickening.

"Sonic... what did you just read?"

Sonic looked up and saw everyone looking towards him in disgust.

"We have to find Amy"

Suddenly, thunder sounded.

"I-I'm not g-g-going out there!" Tails squeaked

"Tails, you at least have to get out of this house. That stalker is going to come here and most likely expect to find Amy waiting for him with a smile. And when he finds you here instead he'll kill you"

Tails looked frightened. Face his fears or die, those were his options. "I'll go home, Sonic you have the best chance of finding her"

"Yeah, I'll run through the city and see if I can find her"

And with that, Sonic raced out of Amy's house and into the pounding rain. He was so fast that the sheets of water stung his face, but he had to find Amy and make sure that she was okay.

HA HA HA! Bet you didn't see that coming, now did ya?

Yes. Amy has a stalker.

Does Sonic find her? Or does the stalker find her first?

Dare I say it...

Find out in the next Chapter!

That tasted foul. I hope that's the last time I have to say that xD


	3. Life Goes On

Chapter 3

Later

**AMY'S POV**

Amy stood on a balcony. Five years since she had last heard from her stalker. She lived in fear every day that he would come and 'claim' her. When he came to her, Amy would have three options. A)be killed, B)be raped, or C)commit murder. Option B wasn't even an option in Amy's opinion. She was proud of her unsullied state. However she couldn't _kill_ someone, and she couldn't let herself be killed.

_Damn him. Just because it's been five years doesn't mean that he won't show up on my doorstep tomorrow saying 'Oh beautiful darling, where have you been! Have you been hiding from me?'_

"Amy!" A voice called from inside the house. Amy smiled. April was a sweet girl who was two years younger than herself, well she would be turning sixteen in May. It was December now.

"What is it, April?" Amy yelled as she walked back inside her massive house. Shortly before Mom had died, Grandpa had given into his cancer. The mansion had been passed onto Mom, and she had immediately rewritten her will to include the mansion to be passed onto her.

Amy walked through her bedroom door to find an excited bobcat in the hallway. She was bouncing up and down.

"Twins! Twin girls!" April squealed as she put her hands on her swollen stomach. A dark figure walked up to his girlfriend and put his arm around her. The Tasmanian Devil named Daemon laughed.

"Yeah, Amy. You're gonna have two new sets of legs running around! Not to mention Brenda's son and Janet's fraternal twins due next week. It'll be utter chaos" he added with a grin.

Amy smiled "I'm so happy for you guys!" She said before hugging them both.

She turned to Daemon "Wow, Demon's gonna have two daughters" she said with a laugh. Demon was Daemon's nickname because it was so similar to his actual name, he wore mostly black and had several piercings even if they were only on his ears, and the fact that he was a Tasmanian Devil didn't help at all.

Amy had turned her home into a place where women and girls could come when the bny had nowhere else to. Most of the full grown women had abusive husbands, and the girls problems were all over the map. Abusive parents, pregnancy, no job opportunities other than prostitution, no education or failing in school, abandoned, and so many other things.

Amy had inherited a massive amount of old money, and her bakery was the most popular for several miles around, so she could afford to provide them with a home, and whatever else they needed. Many of the girls came in with no options in life, and left on their way to college. All they really needed was a helping hand.

'A Place of Peace' had been started when April, Amy's best friend at the time, had come to her and asked her what she should do. She had been thrown out of her house for no apparent reason. Her parents just didn't want her. Amy had realized that many other girls might be going through the same thing, so she welcomed them into her home.

That was three years ago, and had been a wonderful success. A fundraiser was held every two months, and that always helped bring in some money to help them along.

"I'm going to go for a little walk" Amy announced.

"Have fun, its practically a blizzard out there"

"Gee, thanks Demon"

Amy walked back into her room and put on her warm clothes. It rarely snowed here. If there was any ice outside, it would be slush.

None the less, Amy wore layers and her baby blue snow boots. Her turtle neck sweater was red and her wool hand warmers were a similar color. The hand warmers were fingerless. Amy enjoyed being able to use her hands properly.

Amy put her hair in a ponytail and walked outside. It was a bit nippy, but not too bad. She turned sharply around as she heard an all too familiar noise.

X

TEE HEE! Cliffhangeriffic :D

Yeah this is an unusually short chapter, the other ones before this were at least 1,000 leters each, and this one only has about 700. Wow such a shortage of words.

Sorry it's taking so long for the fluff xD

**Amy:** When's the fluff D:

**Me: **Ummm I can't say soon, because then I would be lying. Maybe in three or four chapters?

**Amy:** By the way, when does the audience find out what happened to me?

**Me: **Umm, shortly before or after some fluff. I think after.

**Amy:** *Sighs* Well I guess it can't be helped. REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4

Reunions

**SONIC'S POV**

Sonic was hit again and again by Eggman's robot. His vision was rapidly switching between blurry and clear. His breathing was heavy and his limbs felt as if they were made of lead. He was terrified and his heart was racing. Tails lay unconscious a few feet away, Knuckles had been severely injured and was clutching his arm while he leaned against a tree.

Sonic collapsed on the ground and waited for death to come.

If only Amy was still part of the team, this probably wouldn't have happened. Sonic closed his eyes and memories of her flooded to the surface. A flash of a scene from when he first met her, then some time afterwards, and a sudden image of her smiling face when she hugged him in his werehog form. The pictures faded as quickly as they came.

The last one that he saw was his last memory of her. She was running out in to the rain. Tears of fear falling down her face. The feelings of fear for her life and disgust at how horrible a person could be welled up in him again.

Sonic's eyes snapped open as he heard a girl yell and the smash of metal on metal. He tried to sit up, but before he could he saw something pink kneel down next to him. For a moment his vision was clear again and he saw the other hedgehog's face.

She was a beautiful girl with fur that was bright pink and her eyes were so lovely they could make a chaos emerald look dull.

His eyes widened in surprise.  
"Amy?" he whispered. The girl smiled.

"You're gonna be okay, Sonic"

~X~

When Sonic opened his eyes he took in his surroundings. His body ached from head to toe. He was warm and encased in fluffy materials. He sat up quickly and regretted it immediately. Pain shot through his head and he moaned.

"Oh good, you're awake!" said a relieved voice from the corner of his room. He looked over to see Amy sitting in the corner next to a large window.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house. Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and some friends of mine are here too. I decided it would something told me it would be better if you spent your recovery time here than in a hospital"

"What made you think that?"

Amy smiled. "Sonic, I've spent a month in a hospital before. The food is practically poisonous and it's not comfortable at all. The old friend of yours is speaking. Not the obsessed fan girl who died a looong time ago" she laughed.

Sonic smiled too. "Thanks, Amy"

He could understand why Amy wanted him to be comfortable in his recovery time, after all they hadn't seen each other in a long time. What he didn't understand was what he was feeling since he looked at her for the first time.

"Oh by the way, Merry Christmas!" Amy said with a grin.

"Huh? But its only the 22nd.."

"Nope, you've been out for three days"

"Shit, really? Damn it..."

Then he noticed that Amy seemed really anxious and nervous.

"Uh Amy, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh I'm just really worried about my friend, I think I should check up on her.."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's in labor for the first time and well... she's having twins so it's taking a long time and is pretty painful for her"

"You should check on her"

"I'll be back in a while, the bathroom is just through that door if you want to get cleaned up. You're kinda caked in mud" Amy said before rushing through the door.

Sonic realized that what she said was true, and stood up and walked into the bathroom.

When most people think bathroom, they think a small room with a sink, counter, toilet, and a bathtub or shower. This bathroom was about half the size of the other room, and had marble flooring and counter tops. the shower was large enough to accommodate ten people.

"Holy crap..."

After his shower, Sonic walked around the room that he was staying in. He'd found that it had its own laundry room, and his clothes were in the dryer while he wore a bathrobe that he had found in the bathroom.

_This place is huge! How the hell did Amy afford it? I wonder if I can explore the rest of the place while I'm here... _

Sonic continued to explore his massive room when he heard a beeping noise. He walked into the laundry room and took out his now clean and dry clothes.

_Who puts a laundry room in a bedroom, seriously? This room in itself is a miniature house! All its missing is a kitchen!_

Sonic changed into his clothes, old jeans, a black shirt, and a light green hoodie. He slipped a thin black cord around his neck. Sonic had taken the bracelet that Amy had given him all those years ago and made it into a necklace, as it was easier to hide than a bracelet. The weird thing was, whenever he wore it, his luck seemed to improve. It was his lucky necklace.

Suddenly, 'Hot n' Cold' by Katy Perry blared out. Sonic winced at the loud noise. Sally had picked out her own ringtone and he _hated_ it, but hadn't had the guts to change it.

He found his cell phone on the bedside table and flipped it open.

"Hey, Sal"

"Where are you?"

"Um, I ran into an old friend and I'm at her house because I got beaten up pretty badly"

"I could come get you"

"Nah, I'm good"

"Who's house are you at?"

"Amy's" Sonic could just see Sally's face turn scarlet with jealousy and rage. She was the protective type. The _really_ protective type. Sometimes she was even worse than Amy had been. That was saying something.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Bye Sally, I gotta go." and he hung up on her "Come in!"

Amy opened the door and smiled at him. "Something tells me that you don't want to spend the entire day in this tiny room, but if I don't show you around you'll get lost. Feel up for a tour?"

~X~

I love when I can't sleep at night and all I have to do is lay out what I want to type in my head xD

What Amy means by 'This is your friend speaking, not a fan girl' is that she isn't trying to kidnap and rape him or something ^^;

Man, it's getting harder and harder to keep you guys interested in my opinion.

Please Review


End file.
